Compositions based on undecylenic acid ester which are capable of attenuating certain undesirable odors are already known in the field of deodorization.
Thus, DE-A-2,263,509 proposes a complex deodorizing composition comprising a (C.sub.1 -C.sub.4) alkyl ester of undecylenic acid to prevent the development of the micro-organisms responsible for body odor in man.
DE-A-1,792,467 describes a composition intended to repel wild game which damage crops, based on undecylenic acid optionally combined, inter alia, with unsaturated fatty acid esters such as methyl undecylenate.
It is also known to use compositions based on undecylenic acid ester to deodorize the sludges of purification plants, liquid manures, animal feeds and paper industry effluents (see FR 2,655,856, FR 2,655,857, FR 2,655,819 and FR 2,694,197).
As regards supports of cellulosic nature, there is a great need to deodorize them either because they have a pronounced specific odor or because they are intended to come into contact with unpleasant-smelling products.
The need for deodorization in the sense defined above is evident in the case of packaging cardboards and papers before or after printing, the intrinsic odors of which is disagreeable. This need is also seen when it is desired to use papers or nonwovens as deodorizer support, in particular to filter gases (air conditioning, industrial environment), liquids or particles (vacuum cleaner bags), to collect human excrement (nappies) or animal excrement (litter) or alternatively to act in a confined atmosphere (air-freshener diffusers).